MUERTE SIN EXPLICACION
by SARA.NARUHINA
Summary: Hinata es biologa marina y en un viaje que no salio bien, conoce a Naruto uzumaki un agente de la ANIM, Ellos intentan descubrir que provoca misteriosamente la muerte en personas y animales. Y pondran al descubierto un terrible plan. naruhina-Y-sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer fic, no es una idea mia original pero la intento hacer lo mejor que se pueda y espero que les guste. ni naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**hablando -**

**penasando " "**

* * *

**_MUERTE SIN EXPLICACION_**

Primer capitulo:** MI SALVADOR**

En las islas de Antártida, en un crucero turístico llamado Polar Queen una joven de 24 años con una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría, unos hermosos y misteriosos ojos color perla y parecidos a la luna que detonaban un poco de tristeza escondida, una cara angelical que mostraba inocencia un cabello peli azul largo y hermoso. era una chica tímida en algunas ocasiones pero casi siempre era decidida y no se dejaba dominar por nadie, alegre, amistosa, inteligente y cariñosa, todo lo que una chica necesita para ser feliz, pero ella era la excepción. la joven se encontraba en la parte delantera del crucero admirando el desértico paisaje congelado de las islas de Antártida a las que se dirigía el crucero en una gran aventura para los pasajeros.

La joven no entendía que era lo que querían ver los pasajeros en estas tierras sin nada en especial solo nieve y rocas, nada especial, solo las historias de las miles de personas que murieron congeladas en la isla después de haber naufragado en ella, también en esa isla estaba una estación ballenera abandona porque los que estaban hay no lograron soportar la temperatura extrema de la isla, y una colonia de pingüinos en peligro de extinción. Se decía que en esa isla toda persona que llegase nunca regresaba era como una especie de maldición.

Como en esa isla ha habido tantas muertes le dieron el nombre THE DEAT (la muerte)

los pasajeros, que eran todos unos viejos millonarios que querían una ultima aventura antes de quedarce todo el dia en sus casa disfrutando de su jubilación. La joven era una biologa marina encargada de guiar a los pasajeros, y le toco un grupo de 20 ancianos impacientes por salir a explorar la isla pero antes de salir del crucero empezo a hablar:

-hola, mucho gusto yo soy su guía para explorar, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y los llevare por todos los lugares de interés de la isla y les responderé todas sus dudas, alguna pregunta.

-si jovencita- la persona que hablo era un viejo como de 80 años que se encontraba al inicio de la fila demasiado impaciente-¿cuanto falta para salir del crucero?

-ya casi salimos solo falta que todos se pongan sus chalecos térmicos para que no se mueran de frio- hablo hinata con una tierna sonrisa y saco unos chalecos color anaranjado he hizo que se los pasaran se los pusieran para poder salir. Cuando todos ya tenían bien puesto su chaleco térmico se fueron en una lancha hacia la isla THE DEAT, una ves llegaron allí hinata les dio a los pasajeros una serie de normas que debían seguir: no debían pisar lo líquenes ni el musgo, estaban obligados a guardar una distancia de 5 metros como mínimo de cualquier especie de flora y fauna de la isla, además tampoco podían llevarse recuerdos. La mayoría de los pasajeros eran japoneses pero había también norteamericanos.

todos lo pasajeros ya se encontraban a fuera de la balsa mirando detenidamente cada cosa del lugar, pero antes de que hinata bajara alguien le toco el hombro. Ella giro para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con el primer oficial, Idate Morino

-avísales a los de tu grupo que no se asusten si ven al barco alejarse de la isla

-¿por que?-hinata estaba algo sorprendida por la información- ¿a donde se van a ir?

Sonriendo por la reacción de su amiga-mph... no te preocupes se esta formando una tormenta y el capitán no quiere correr riesgos si la tormenta es peligrosa y decidio ir a 20 kilómetros a la litoral para dejar al otro grupo de pasajeros en la colonia de pingüinos y luego regresar por ustedes.

-esta bien pero tengan cuidado-hinata sabia que a 20 kilómetros masomenos de la litoral habían muchas rocas y no quería que nada malo le pasara a los tripulantes pero mucho menos a su amigo Idate porque el era el único oficial que solo quería su amistad y nunca quiso sobrepasarse con ella como todos lo demás oficiales del barco.

Idate esta ya en la balsa alejándose y le grito a hinata-¡¡¡¡¡si hay algún problema recurre a tu comunicador portátil, yo mismo te responderé!!!! Diciéndole adiós hinata respondido-¡¡¡¡cuento contigo!!!!!

Cuando la balsa ya se había ido hinata puso su atención en los ancianos en frente de ella-lamento la demora por favor síganme -hinata empezó a caminar en dirección al centro de la isla y mientras caminaba iba hablando-esta isla fue descubierta en 1846 por el estadounidense John Witren al hacer su exploración por toda Antártida, pero el nunca le puso nombre a la isla por la poca extensión de ella. Después de 20 años de que la isla fuera descubierta, unos españoles naufragaron en esta isla en 1866 después de que su barco fuera aplastado por in iceberg, iremos donde ellos vivieron hasta su triste fin y luego daremos un recorrido al cementerio donde fueron sepultados los 40 cadáveres.

-¿esas fueron las casas donde Vivian?-pregunto una señora de aproximadamente 80 años señalando unas pequeñas casas que se alcanzaban a ver a lo lejos, detrás de la bahía.

-No-respondió amablemente hinata-esos son los restos de una estación ballenera abandonada que los estados unidos construyeron es esta isla, la visitaremos y después iremos a la colonia de los pingüinos.

-vive alguien en la isla- pregunto la misma señora

-si, los argentinos tienen una instalación científica al norte de aquí a unos cuantos kilómetros -sonrió por la curiosidad de la señora de ojos blancos al igual que su cabello.

Después de la conversación siguieren avanzando con hinata al frente y los pasajeros tomando fotos de todo lo que veían. Hinata ayudaba a los mas viejos a pasar por lugares donde habían demasiadas rocas cuando volteo para atrás y vio al Polar Queen (que era un barco grande con su casco pintado de color dorado con azul), alejarse hacia el norte con velocidad, al principio sintió una opresión en el pecho que no logro explicar, por un momento sintió la desolación que debieron haber sentido los que naufragaron en la isla, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y siguió con la expedición hacia el cementerio. les dio a los turistas 20 minutos para que pasaran por las tumbas y tomaran todas las fotografías que quisieran a las lapidas, y después irían en dirección a la estación ballenera abandonada.

Mientras iban en camino a la estación hinata les explicaba los métodos de trabajo de los balleneros:

-terminando la parte la mas emocionante, la persecución y la captura queda el agotador trabajo de descuartizar al inmenso animal y convertir la grasa en aceite.

Visitaron toda la antigua estación que era conservada como un museo porque todos los objetos seguían en el lugar donde se quedaron allí

-por favor no toquen nada ni se lleven ningún objeto la ley internacional lo impide-hinata se detuvo un momento para contar a los pasajeros y siguió- ahora iremos a las cuevas donde los balleneros almacenaban el aceite en enormes contenedores y luego los enviaban a Inglaterra. Llegaron a la entrada de la cueva y hinata repartió unas linternas entre los turistas, pero antes de entrar pregunto:

-¿alguien de ustedes sufre claustrofobia?

Una mujer de 60 años levanto la mano- si, yo prefiero quedarme aquí

-¿alguien mas?

La mujer que antes había esta preguntando por todo el camino dijo-yo no soporto los lugares fríos y oscuros

-muy bien-dijo Hinata sonriendo-esperen aquí mientras llevo a los demás a dentro de la cueva, no tardaremos mas de 40 minutos. Están de acuerdo?

-no te preocupes jovencita, no nos pasara nada si nos dejas solas, ya no somos unas niñas y creo que se nos nota-decía la señora de ojos blancos al igual que su cabello.

Todos rieron por el comentario de la señora y empezaron a entrar a la cueva que se encontraba demasiado oscura pero la luz de las linternas iluminaba un poco el camino. hinata condujo por un largo y angosto túnel que llegaba a una caverna donde estaban grandes tubos que contenían una sustancia oscura. En cuanto entraron hinata se detuvo y señalo una enorme piedra que estaba detrás de ella y dijo:

-esta piedra fue tallada desde el interior de la cueva, se usaba para tapar la entrada y evitaba que el frio entrara demasiado y que otros balleneros robaran el aceite almacenado en este lugar. Esta piedra pesa como 2 camiones juntos, pero si se conoce su secreto hasta un niño podría moverla.

Después de decir eso hinata puso sus manos en un puto determinado de la piedra y empujo un poco, haciendo que bloqueara la entrada-como ven esto es un troco ingenioso de la ingeniería, se trata de que la piedra se encuentra en un eje especifico y es muy fácil moverlo para bloquear la entrada y desbloquearla, pero si no se empuja en la dirección correcta no se mueve ni un milímetro.

Mientras todos hacían bromas de la oscuridad que los envolvía, hinata fue directo a un contenedor y vacio un poco de aceite en un frasco, después hizo que se fueran pasado el frasco para ver como era el aceite que producian las ballenas. Mientras los pasajeros admiraban el aceite hinata hablaba:

-asombrosamente aunque han pasado casi 30 años el frio ha impedido que el aceite se descomponga y aun sigue en buen estado como cuando la metieron en estos contenedores.

-mmm parece poseer cualidades lubricantes-dijo un viejo con una barba demasiado larga.

-no le diga a las compañías petroleras o las ballenas se extinguirán para fin de año-contesto hinata con una leve sonrisa.

Una mujer tomo el frasco y examino el aceite y pregunto

-¿Se pude usar como aceite de casina?

-Podría ser-respondió hinata-muchas personas ricas prefieren la comida cocinada con aceite de ballena porque deja un sabor un poc...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- hinata fue bruscamente interrumpida por el grito de una señora al fondo que alterada se llevo las manos a la cabeza. De inmediato todos los pasajeros hicieron lo mismo, las mujeres chillaban, los hombres gemían. hinata fue de uno a otro atónita por el inmenso dolor que sus rostros reflejaban.

-¿QUE OCURRE?-grito hinata-¿QUE LES PASA?, ¿PUEDO AYUDARLOS EN...?

Y de pronto le llego el turno a ella. Una cuchilla de dolor atravesó su cerebro, y su corazón comenzó a latirle aceleradamente. De inmediato se llevo las manos a la cabeza y levanto la vista para ver a los ancianos. Todos eran presa de un doloroso sufrimiento y tenían los ojos desorbitados. Entonces hinata sintió un intenso mareo seguido por unas nauseas difíciles de contener y finalmente, perdió el equilibrio como todos y cayo al suelo.

Nadie comprendía lo que pasaba. hinata horrorizada y sin entender lo que ocurría, se vio inmensa en una terrible desesperación y desorientación, era como estar en una pesadilla.

Cuando todos pensaban que era el fin de sus vidas, de pronto el dolor y las nauseas terminaron tan rápido como habían empezado. Después pasados unos minutos en que todos se estaban recuperando un hombre que sostenía a su esposa es sus brazos se alzo la vista hacia hinata y dijo:

-¿que rayos fue eso?

-no lo se-respondió hinata moviendo lentamente la cabeza agitada y preocupada por el suceso anterior

Hinata se levanta pesadamente y averiguo con alivio que ninguno de los pasajeros había muerto o sufrido un paro cardiaco.

-por favor esperen aquí mientras voy a ver a las 2 señoras que se quedaron a fuera.-dijo hinata corriendo a la salida de la caverna, cruzo con rapidez el túnel para llegar a fuera. Cuando hinata salió de la cueva pensó que todo había sido una alucinación, el mar seguía azul al igual que el cielo. Las 2 ancianas que se habían quedado afuera de la cueva se encontraban tendidas en el suelo boca abajo, aferradas a las rocas próximas, como si trataran de evitar ser arrastrada por una fuerza desconocida

hinata se inclino y cuando intento despertarlas se quedo helada de horror al ver los ojos sin vida y las bocas entreabiertas que se veía que habían vomitado. Estaban muertas y sus cuerpos habían adquirido una tonalidad azul purpura.

hinata aterrada por no saber que hacer recordó lo que le había dicho Idate y recurrió a su comunicador portátil.

-hola Polar Queen, aquí la expedición uno. Tenemos una emergencia. Respondan inmediatamente. Cambio

No hubo contestación, lo intento de nuevo y de nuevo, pero solo hubo silencio como respuesta.

El Polar Queen había desaparecido.

* * *

Llego la hora acordada en que el Polar Queen debía llegar, pero no había rastro alguno del barco y su tripulación. hinata estuvo esperando alrededor de una hora si aparecía el barco o le contestaban con su comunicador, pero después de muchos intentos y espera, decidió volver con los pasajeros.

Al llegar a la cueva dirigió su mirada a los pasajeros que la veían intensamente esperando que dijera algo. Pero como hinata no decía nada, un hombre que era de los mas jóvenes del grupo se animo ha hablar

-¿que paso con las señoras que se quedaron a fuera?

hinata dejo de mirar a la nada y buscaba las palabras apropiadas para explicar la situación, pero no se le ocurrió nada mas que contestar la verdad

Suspiro- ellas están muertas-dijo cerrando los ojos esperando la reacción de los pasajeros

Los ancianos alarmados y preocupados empezaron a hacer preguntas:

¿Como que están muertas?

¿Que les paso?

¿Esta segura?

¿Donde esta el barco?

hinata llamo la atención de todos cuando cerro la entrada de la cueva con la piedra y muy decidida empezó ha hablar

-parece que las señoras no soportaron el intenso dolor que nosotros sentimos aquí en la cueva-camino hasta quedar enfrente de todos y siguió-no quiero que se alarmen por favor mantengan la calma pero he intentado comunicarme con el barco, pero no contestan y no hay señales de que haya regresado. Pero debió haber pasado algo para que no haya regresado, pero esperaremos aquí hasta que vengan por nosotros- hinata veía las caras de preocupación de los pasajeros, pero ellos en lugar de ponerse a llorar y a buscar culpables se ayudaron unos a otros.

-gracias-murmuro hinata por el gran grupo de personas que le había tocado

Pasaba el tiempo y los pasajeros seguían animados contando chites, haciendo algunas bromas y cantando canciones. hinata no quería pensar que todos esos fabulosas personas murieran aquí "_no eso no pasara_" pensó decidida. A pesar de que su vida no ha sido muy feliz pues su padre y sus hermanas la odian y sentían gran hostilidad hacia ella. hinata no terminada de creerse de que le negaran ser enterrada en el panteón familiar, donde estaba enterrada su madre. y, sin embargo, sabia que después de haber tenido a los gemelos sin estar casada, era muy posible que su familia negara que ella era carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre.

Tumbada en el suelo hinata intentaba enfocar la imagen de sus hijos de 6 años nadamas, ellos se habían quedado al cuidado de unos amigos mientras ella ganada un necesario dinero haciéndole de guía turística, _"¿que pasaría con los niños si ella muriera?", _rezo por que su padre jamás se hiciera cargo de los niños ya que la compasión no era su punto fuerte y poco le importaban las vidas ajenas. y sus hermanas eran iguales a su padre, frías y sin corazón. Afortunadamente ella se parecía a su madre física y mentalmente.

hinata dejo de pensar cuando no pudo escuchar nada, la tormenta había terminado. Así que decidió hacer una cosa descabellada.

Despertó a los 2 hombres más jóvenes del grupo y les dijo:

-necesito que me acompañen a la colonia de pingüinos-dijo- no es fácil atraparlos. Y aunque la ley los protege, si queremos sobrevivir hasta que el barco regrese debemos comer algo.

-¿que dices tu compañero?- pregunto con vos alegre pero cansada uno de ellos

-no me vendría mal un poco de carne de ave-respondió el otro.

-los pinguinos no son una comida exquisita, pero nos darán energias-dijo hinata con una leve sonrisa

Salieron y fueron directo a la colonia de pingüinos, en el camino hinata iba pensando seriamente en ir hasta la estación científica de la isla, pero lo denegó rápido porque los dos hombre que iban con ella no aguantarían un viaje tan largo y con estas condiciones, además pensó que la única razón por la que los científicas no contestaban sus llamadas de auxilio era porque habían muertos por causa del extraño fenómeno.

al llegar a la colonia de pingüinos todos los pingüinos se encontraban tirados en el piso sin moverse

-que raro, ninguno de los pingüinos esta en pie- decía hinata un tanto alterada por lo que veía

-no son muy tontos como para enfrentar la tormenta de pie-replico el mas joven de los hombres

Estupefacta y alterada hinata se acerco a los pingüinos y vio que todos tenían los ojos abiertos sin vida y estaban de un color azul purpura.

-¡¡¡no puede ser!!!-decía hinata revisando cada animal cuidadosamente-¡¡¡todos están muertos!!!

-¡Ho por dios!, tiene razón ninguno de estos puñeteros bichos respira-decía el mas viejo

-pues nos ahorraron el trabajo de atraparlos-dijo el mas joven haciendo ademan de levantar a un pingüino

-NO LO TOQUE-grito hinata-no sabemos que fue lo que los mato, lo mejor es dejarlos aquí

Los ancianos le hicieron caso a la guía y dejaron a los pingüinos y se fueron hacia la cueva. Al llegar hinata les pidió que no contaran lo sucedido con los pingüinos para que no se alteraran.

El tiempo pasaba y todos perdieron el animo y se hundieron en un silencio que solo era roto por el sonido de la tormenta que había comenzado otra ves.

Llego la noche y todos estaban dormidos muy abrazados para conservar el calor, pero hinata no podía dormir por la preocupación, ella sentía que todas esas vidas estaban en sus manos. Cuando escucho un ruido extraño afuera de la cueva, pensó que lo más probable era que el viento había cambiado de dirección, después volvió a oírlo, así que decido ir a ver. Difícilmente se puso de pie y camino hacia afuera de la cueva.

Cuando salió sintió un intenso frio y la nieve estaba muy densa. Camino por un tiempo pero cayo al suelo, por un tiempo pensó en quedarse hay a morir congelada. El deseo de rendirse era grande, pero no podía dejar así a sus hijos y a los ancianos que confiaban en ella. Se puso de rodillas y miro intensamente hacia el frente, vio una mancha que se movía hacia ella, pero el viento la oculto. Un poco mas tarde volvió a parecer mas cerca, hinata sentía que el corazón le latía asombrada mente y se llenaba de vida "era un hombre" pensó emocionada y empezó a agitar los brazos y gritar como loca, entonces el se detuvo, pareció quedarse a la escucha, pero se dio la vuelta para irse. hinata desesperada grito con todas sus fuerzas y agito los brazos intensamente, entonces la figura se volvió hacia ella y respondió el saludo y empezó a correr hacia ella.

-por favor que no sea una alucinación-rogo a dios

Y rápidamente el hombre estaba allí, rodeándola con sus brazos, era de los abrazos mas cálidos y fuertes que ella había sentido.

El hombre era alto y tenia el emblema de la ANIM y una mascara que cubría su cara, el hombre ayudo a levantarla y se quito la mascara.

Y, sus ojos tuvieron contacto:

_El sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de alegría al verla. Cuando el vio los ojos blancos de ella se quedo sorprendido. la chica poseía una belleza sin igual, sus ojos eran únicos y hermosos como la misma luna, mostraban inocencia y un poco de tristeza, sus fracciones eran delicadas, tenia la tés clara, pero se encontraba un poco roja, y su cabello que a pesar del viento se veía increíble. "es un ángel" pensó inmediatamente después de ver su rostro y no pudo evitar sonreír._

_hinata sintió que su corazón latía intensamente y se sonrojo sin saber por que. El hombre que la había salvado tenía unos increíbles ojos azules como el mar que mostraban alegría y una gran seguridad, una sola mirada de ellos fue suficiente para que se sintiera a salvo. su cara era atractiva y tenia un toque de preocupación y sorpresa en su rostro, tenia la tés bronceada y tres curiosas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes, su cabello era rubio como el sol. Era joven como de 25 años y tenía una sonrisa cálida y verdadera._

Se quedaron viendoce solo unos segundos pero para ellos fue como una eternidad, con ese tiempo basto para que cada uno examinara a la perfección el rostro del otro.

Finalmente alguien hablo:

-hola me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y ¿tu eres?-"_tengo que saber su nombre, no se lo que paso, pero se sintió muy bien" pensaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara_

-h...hina..ta_-"¿que me pasa?, nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa en mi vida_"

naruto pensaba que hablaba así por el frio que hacia

-hinata, bonito nombre-decía mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa

se quedaron mirándose un buen rato mas hasta que el frio los hizo reaccionar

-gra...cias po..Por salvar..me-hinata se sentía aliviada, como si una gran responsabilidad se le quitara de ensima.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien-

_naruto sonrió como nunca y sintió que algo paso dentro de el, no sabia que, pero tenia que ver con la hermosa joven que estaba en frente de el_.

* * *

**Para aclara algunas dudas:**

**Hinata no esta casada pero tiene 2 hijos que son gemelos y tienen 6 años cada uno**

**También hinata tiene 2 hermanas, pronto les explicare por que jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fanfic, no sean duros conmigo por favor jeje soy nueva en esto. Bueno si quieren saber que va a pasar con naruto y hinata, porque van ha haber muchas cosas que los separaran y habrán muchas mas muertes por causa de este fenómeno.**

**Aparecerán mas personajes de naruto implicados en la historia (la idea original no es mía pero me parece perfecta para hacer una historia de naruhina)**

**Si quieren saber que es lo que esta matando a los humanos y animales, no dejare de hacer el fanfic, de unas ves les advierto que es un fis largo**

**Ojala y les guste**

**Dejen reviews si quieren que le continué o la deje. Ustedes deciden y gracias por leerlo.**

**NOS VEMOS, ADIOS**


	2. ¿Que o quien esta haciendo esto?

_**Bueno, como lo prometi aquì esta la continuacion, espero que les guste y se acuerden de que esta historia no es originalmente mia**_

* * *

**MUERTE SIN EXPLICACION**

Segundo capitulo:** ¿Que o quien esta haciendo esto?**

Naruto y Hinata se estuvieron viendo hasta que hinata bajo la vista, fue entonces cuando naruto se dio cuenta de que estaban en la mitad de Antártida congelándose hasta los huesos.

-¿que rayos hace usted aquí?-pregunto con una vos grave teñida de preocupación

-Y..yo-hinata estaba demasiado nerviosa con la presencia de ese joven, hasta que recordó la delicada situación el la que se encontraba ella y los turistas ancianos.- yo... tengo a 18 per...personas en una caverna cerca de aquí. Estábamos de...de excursión, cuando nuestro barco zarpo y...y no volvió mas.

Naruto la miro incrédulamente

-¿los abandonaron?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dirigió una temerosa mirada a la tormenta y después a naruto, pregunto:

-¿se ha producido una ca...catástrofe mundial?

la pregunta hizo que naruto se pusiera serio y frunciera el ceño

-que yo sepa no. ¿Por que se le ocurrió algo así?

Hinata buscaba las palabras apropiadas para explicar lo que paso, sin tartamudear mucho

-dos per...personas de mi grupo murieron en mis...misteriosas circunstancias. Y la co...colonia de pingüinos del norte de...de la bahía ha sido exterminada. No queda ni un solo pa...pájaro vivo.

A naruto no pareció sorprenderle mucho la noticia, y ayudo a hinata a ponerse de pie

-vamos le ayudare a levantarse

-¿es japonés usted uzumaki-san?-pregunto hinata temblando de frio

Naruto se puso una mano detrás de la cabeza y sonrio antes de responder- jeje si, pero ¿podrías por favor llamarme solo naruto?, sin formalidades ni nada, es que cuando me llaman por mi apellido me siento viejo dettebayo

-c..Claro na...naruto-kun-hinata sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, _"por que me siento tan nerviosa en presencia de naruto-kun, normalmente yo no soy tan tímida"._ Pero sus pensamientos cesaron cuando sintió que era levantada y llevada en brazos por naruto.

-¿que...que es...estas haciendo naruto-ku...kun?-hinata sentía la cara roja ardiendo de vergüenza.

-será mejor que platiquemos en un lugar donde no haga tanto frio dettebayo, ¿que te parece hinata?-naruto parecía divertido por la reacción de hinata cuando la levanto

-e...esta b...bien, pe...pero yo...yo puedo ca...caminar so...sola-hinata estaba demasiado avergonzada, pero sentía una gran calidez en los brazos de naruto.

Sin hacer caso de las protestas de la chica, naruto siguió las huellas de hinata hacia la caverna

-dices que la acompañaban 18 personas ¿no?

-s...si, son los sobrevivientes del gru...grupo.

Una ves en el interior del túnel naruto bajo a hinata de sus brazos y ambos sacudieron la nieve de sus cabellos y su ropa. Antes hinata solo había apreciado la cara atractiva de naruto, pero tenia un buen cuerpo, era alto, delgado y demasiado fuerte, ósea que detrás de ese grueso abrigo había un cuerpo fornido lleno de musculos. recordo la situacion y centro su atención en guiar a naruto por el túnel y dejo de pensar en el.

Mientras hinata guiaba a naruto por el túnel el aprovecho para mira la figura de la chica. hinata tenia una cintura pequeña, las caderas anchas y el busto grande, "es un ángel" tenia la figura perfecta que daba juego con su rostro angelical.

Un minuto más tarde los turistas recibieron a naruto como una famoso cantante que acababa de sacar un éxito mundial. Al ver un extraño aparecer súbitamente ante ellos los turistas reaccionaron como si les hubiera tocado la lotería. considerando lo que han pasado, naruto quedò asombrado de que todos se encontraran tan bien.

Las mujeres lo abrazaban y lo besaban como a un hijo y los hombres le palmeaban la espalda hasta lastimársela. Todos hablaban y preguntaban a la vez. hinata lo presento y explico como se habían encontrado en la tormenta, omitiendo todo lo que había sentido al verlo claro.

-¿De donde salió usted?- quisieron saber todos

-de un barco científico de la Agencia Nacional de Investigaciones Marinas (ANIM). Formamos parte de una expedición que intenta averiguar porque los delfines y las focas están desapareciendo tan rápidamente de estas aguas. Volábamos sobre la isla THE DEAT en un helicóptero cuando la tormenta empezó a arreciar, y decidimos aterrizar y esperar en tierra hasta que la tormenta mejorara dettebayo.

-entonces no esta usted solo ¿verdad?- preguntaron todos casi al mismo tiempo

-no, he venido con un piloto y un especialista en animales, pero ellos se han quedado en el helicóptero.

Los turistas seguían preguntando por todo. naruto sentía que en realidad era una estrella de cine que acababa de ganarse un óscar. Hasta que una anciana de 83 años dirigió su vista a hinata y dijo

-menos mal que se te ocurrió salir a ver que pasaba, hija mía-la abuela sonrió por primera ves en mucho tiempo

hinata sentía la mirada penetrante de naruto puesta en ella, pero intento sonar calmada y hablar sin tartamudear para que los pasajeros no notaran nada-me...me pareció oír un ruido extraño, ya veo que...que era un helicóptero.- respondió hinata con una tímida sonrisa

-encontrarla en la tormenta fue un golpe de suerte dettebayo-naruto dirigió su atención a hinata

hinata centro su atención en naruto e intento hablarle por primera ves sin nervios

-¿do...donde esta su ba...barco naruto-kun?-"_es inútil, no puedo dejar de tartamudear en presencia de naruto-kun, pero ¿por que?"_hinata se daba mentalmente de topes en la pared por no controlar sus nervios, pero parecía que ha naruto no le importaba.

-a unos cuantos kilómetros al norte.

-¿de...de casualidad no se cru...cruzaría su barco c...con nuestra na...nave el Polar Queen?-hinata preguntaba bastante nerviosa y sonrojada

naruto negó con la cabeza-no, llevamos una semana sin ver un solo barco

Asombrado uno de los hombres comento:

-no puede haberse esfumado con toda la tripulación y el resto de los pasajeros

-resolveremos el misterio una ves que todos estén en nuestro barco. No es tan lujoso como su barco pero tenemos camarotes de sobra, un buen doctor y un gran cocinero dettebayo-naruto sonrió y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza-pero en el helicóptero solo caben seis personas, así que tendremos que hacer varios viajes. Como lo aterrizamos lejos, iré y lo acercare para que no tengan que caminar mucho en esta tormenta.

-na...nada como el servicio a domicilio-hablo hinata que sentìa como si volviera a nacer

Todos rieron por el comentario

-¿pu...puedo ir c..con tigo naruto-kun?-hinata miro a los ojos a naruto, aunque fue por poco tiempo pudo ver la alegría y el toque de preocupación que había en esos ojos azules como el mar.

-¿te sientes con ánimos hinata?-también había un toque de preocupación en su vos

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza feliz por la preocupación de naruto

Ahorita volvemos, no se preocupen-dijo naruto dirijiendose a los turistas y empezando ha irse, -entonces vámonos hinata dettebayo- naruto agarro a hinata de la mano y prácticamente la estaba jalando

-v...voy na...naruto kun- hinata intentaba ir a su velocidad para no ser arrastrada

-parece que hinata-san siente algo por el joven ¿no cren?-comento la anciana de 83 años

-asi parece-respondieron todos los demas.

* * *

Uchiha sasuke estaba acomodado en el asiento de piloto en el helicóptero de la ANIM, resorbiendo un crucigrama mientras comía un sandwich. El hombre es alto con el cuerpo solido y fornido por tanto entrenamiento, además de ser un dios para las chicas, era inteligente y dedicado. Ocasionalmente miraba con sus ojos negros atreves del parabrisas, y al no ver a naruto, regreso su atención al crucigrama. Su cabello negro azabache combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y su personalidad oscura y seria, pero casi siempre mantenía una sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad en su rostro que les resultaba atractivo a todas las mujeres que lo llegaran a ver. El es amigo íntimo de naruto y su mayor rival, siempre pelean por todo.

sasuke seguía disfrutando de su sandwich, cuando de repente y sin aviso un enorme can se lo arrebato con una mordida

-¡heee kiba, controla a tu perro!-le grito bastante molesto el uchiha a la persona que se encontraba analizando un espécimen en la parte de atrás

-cálmate sasuke- respondió el chico sonriendo divertido-¡Akamaru, aléjate de sasuke que te puede morder!

-mph, cállate imbécil -sasuke centro su atención en el crucigrama

Inuzuka kiba era el especialista en toda clase de animales de la ANIM, es un hombre alto y apuesto, no tanto como sasuke, pero no se quedaba atrás. pelo castaño desordenado y los ojos del mismo color, pero tenia las mejillas pintadas como colmillos rojos.

Dejando a un lado su molestia, sasuke alzo la vista del crucigrama y vio la nieve que caía

-el dobe de naruto ya debería estar de regreso

-¿cuanto tiempo lleva afuera?-pregunto kiba

-una hora

De pronto sasuke entrecerró los ojos y vio dos manchas borrosas acercándose

-creo que ahí viene-dijo sasuke y observo mas detenidamente y continuo-¿le echaste algún polvo raro a mi comida? juraría que viene con alguien

-imposible, no hay ni un alma en cientos de kilómetros-dijo kiba mirando a su amigo incrédulamente

-pues ven a verlo tu mismo

Para cuando kiba guardo en una caja el espécimen que estaba observando, naruto ya había abierto la entrada y estaba ayudando a hinata a subir al helicóptero

La joven se echo para atrás la capucha de su gran abrigo, se alborotó el cabello negroazul y sonrió ampliamente

-buenas chicos, no sa...saben ustedes cuanto me alegro de verlos

kiba puso cara de haber visto al ángel de la resurrección y se quedo absolutamente atónito

sasuke, por su parte, se limito a lanzar un suspiro de resignación. Sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, pregunto

-¿quien, si no naruto uzumaki, podría salir a explorar una isla desierta en plena Antártida y regresar con una preciosa mujer?

* * *

Mientras sasuke llevaba a los ancianos al barco de la ANIM el Ice Fly para que los examinara el medico del barco, naruto, hinata, kiba iban a examinar la colonia de pingüinos muertos.

kiba y hinata inmediatamente formaron amistad, ya que a los dos les encantaban los animales, ya sea marinos o de tierra. Ambos platicaban de los experimentos que realizaban, mientras naruto se quedaba atrás en silencio, algo inusual en el.

"_parece que kiba y hinata se están llevando demasiado bien dettebayo"-pensaba naruto mirando algo molesto a kiba mientras platicaba muy cerca de hinata. "no se por que me siento así, si a mi me gusta de toda la vida sakura-chan, que es lo que ha hecho esa chica en mi_"-naruto observaba a hinata con su mirada penetrante.

La tormenta había sedido y naruto pudo observar a distancia miles de pingüinos muertos.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ver como gigantes buitres del mar, se estaban dando un festín de pingüinos. Bajo la mirada de desagrado de naruto y sus compañeros, los buitres bajaban y penetraban sus picos en los cuerpos de los pingüinos tiñéndose de rojo por causa de la sangre y de las vísceras.

-no es exactamente un espectáculo digno de recordar dettebayo-dijo naruto mirando asqueado a los buitres

kiba se encontraba estupefacto. Se volvió hacia hinata con expresión de incredulidad

-aunque tengo la tragedia frente a mis ojos, me sigue resultando difícil aceptar que todas estas pobres criaturas murieran a la ves en un espacio de terreno tan reducido

-sea cual sea la ca...causa que produjo e..Este fenómeno-dijo hinata observando a los pingüinos-, estoy segura de que ta...también es responsable de la muerte de las dos pasajeras.

kiba se arrodillo y examino a uno de los pingüinos y empezó ha hablar.

-mmm no tiene heridas, ni hay indicios claros de envenenamiento ni de enfermedad. El cuerpo parece grueso y saludable.

hinata se inclino al lado de kiba y dijo algo pensativa

-kiba-kun, lo que...que mas me ha extrañado es que todos tiene los ojos desorbitados

-si, ya veo. Tiene los ojos dilatados-respondió kiba

naruto, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado, miro pensativamente a hinata y dijo

-hinata, mientras te llevaba a la cueva, tu me dijiste que los dos pasajeros murieron en circunstancias misteriosas

Ella asintió con la cabeza, intento hablar sin tartamudear por primera ves en presencia de naruto

-una extraña fuerza, invisible he intangible, casi acaba con todos nosotros. N...no tengo idea que pudo ser, pero les aseguro que, durante al menos cinco minutos, sentimos como si nuestros cerebros estuvieran a punto de estallar. el do...dolor fue horroroso-dijo hinata cerrando los ojos recordando aquellas escenas desagradables.

-por el color azulado de los cadáveres que me mostro en la cueva de la estación ballenera, parece que el motivo de la muerte fue un fallo cardiaco-explico kiba con expresión neutra.

naruto contemplo el escenario de aniquilación masiva y comento

-es imposible que dos personas e infinidad de pingüinos, fallecieran a la ves de ataques cardiacos dettebayo- naruto miraba a kiba honestamente perturbado

-pe...pero tiene que existir alguna causa en co...común que relaciones estas muertes -hinata evitaba tener contacto visual con naruto

-¿tendrá esto algo que ver con la muerte de la manada de delfines que encontramos en el mar de ártica o la inmensidad de peses muertos que encontraron el pacifico?-pregunto naruto

kiba se encogió de hombros

-para saber a ciencia cierta es necesario un estudio mas a fondo, pero parece evidente que deben de existir un vinculo entre todas estas muertes.

-¿examinaste los cuerpos de los de...delfines kiba-kun?-pregunto hinata

-diseccione 2 delfines y no encontré bases para una teoría solida. La única coincidencia es que todos sufrieron hemorragias internas-respondió kiba con mirada pensativa

-animales y personas-murmuro naruto- parece que todos son vulnerables a este azote, si esto continua así, no hay forma de calculas cuantas especies marinas morirán dettebayo- naruto dirigió su mirada al cielo y pregunto abiertamente

-¿que sabemos a parte de que nuestra misteriosa plaga mata sin discriminación a todos los seres vivos?

- y que lo hace en cu...cuestión de minutos-añadió hinata

kiba se puso de pie

-si no averiguamos cuanto antes si el fenómeno se debe a cuestiones naturales o a alguna clase de intervención humana-dijo kiba francamente procupado -pronto los océanos carecerán de vida en sus profundidades.

-pe...pero no solo en los ma...mares, recuerda que esto ta...también mata en tierra- le recordó hinata

-no me lo recuerdes hinata-chan, porque me horroriza pensar en eso-respodio kiba con la misma exprecion

Por un momento ninguno dijo nada. los tres intentaban darse una idea de la potencial catástrofe oculta en algún lugar de los mares. Al fin naruto rompió el silencio y dijo con expresión decidida

-bueno, esto parece un trabajo cortado a la medida para la ANIM dettebayo-dijo un una sonrisa feroz y segura

* * *

**hola, espero que les guste la continuacion y voy a volver a aclarar algunas dudas, las que quieran, pero al go importante:**

**hinata no tartamudea a menos que este en precencia de naruto**

**bueno me despido y ojala y les guste mas y se queden con la duda de que esta pasando jaja**

**adios**


End file.
